


Pull Me Closer

by Hoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternating Timeline, Best Friends, Breaking Up & Making Up, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Inspired by the Song and Music Video: Closer - Chainsmokers ft. Halsey, Lashton-Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Party, Smut, looking pretty, malum-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie
Summary: “It has been 4 years after the last time we spoke and seen each other, and now you’re looking prettier than ever and in a hotel bar…”

  I want you back...

  Based on Closer - The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey

  Hoodie © 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts), [MusicIsMyBoyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/gifts).



> Hi guys so I'm back and after so many months I try to write again this has been stuck on my laptop for awhile now and I thought what the hell I will post this. I hope you get the chance to read this :P and tell me your thoughts? 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS XD

**_\- Pull Me Closer: Prologue_ **

 

**_"It has been 4 years after the last time we spoke and seen each other,_ **

**_and now you’re looking prettier than ever and in a hotel bar…”_ **

 

Michael was having a great time with his friends at a nice hotel that his Best friend Ashton invited him to, it was nothing special just a little treat for Michael since he looked like he was feeling better after a rough break up four years ago with his lover.

 

It has been rough for Michael on what had happened in the past but luckily he has his Best friend Ashton that helped him moved on, yet Michael still loves him he just knows that he is better off without him after all that happened he feels that he doesn’t deserve him… but he was the best thing that had ever happened to him he loved him so much… It hurt them so much.

 

Ashton knows that Michael moved on from the past so it was a good thing to let him out again to socialize and have fun again, maybe find someone new?

 

They we’re in a corner of the big hotel bar talking with friends and having a good time, but Michael was feeling a little off and Ashton noticed.

 

“So how’s your drink?” Ashton asked

 

“It’s alright, I guess.” Michael replied while looking at a boy from across the room.

Ashton looked towards to where his friend was looking and he saw a fine gentleman that was on his back talking what looks like his company.

 

“So you’re making eye contact with someone already that’s a good sign.” Ashton smiled

 

“No just he looked familiar anyway don’t worry about it we're having a good time.” Michael smiled and look at Ashton with a reassuring look.

 

“Alright, I’m glad”

 

Ashton looked away and joined the conversation with their other friends who were talking about random things, which didn’t interest Michael he just alternating on looking the the mysterious man across the room and listening to his friends.

 

 

**PULL ME CLOSER ~**

* * *

 

 

“Thank you again guys for inviting me here.” Calum said to his friends.

 

“No problem it was our pleasure, besides we cannot ever leave our loving best friend alone stuck in his big ass apartment again.” Niall said as he and the other smiled looking happy.

 

Calum chuckled.

 

“Well this is much better than watching T.V. all day.” Calum said as they laughed and talked enjoying their time.  
  
  
Calum was smiled as he was looking at Niall that was engaged in a deep conversation as he turned around his smile slowly fade and was looking serious.

 

Michael turned around and look yet again to the corner of the room this time he looked shocked and a little uneasy it was him his ex-lover... Calum Hood and can’t help but be mesmerized by his beautiful face it has been four years and still he look so damn amazing and at the moment he couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

 

Michael slowly looked away from Calum feeling bad and in that moment the memories were coming back to him it all just happened so fast he doesn't know what to do but remember everything again.

Meanwhile little did Michael know Ashton was looking at his bestfriend checking on him as he talked to the others and was quite surprise on what is going on but he didn’t say a word yet he just wants to let things flow.

 

Calum was shocked to see his ex lover here, “Fuck of all the people why does it have to be him” he said to himself as he remembers what happened between him and Michael he had to admit he still loves him even though what happened in the past yet he forgot the reason why he left him again in the first place.

 

He was feeling insane.

 

Calum turned away back to Niall and his friends, at this point he doesn’t know what to do he wanted to talk to him but he is scared on what will happen he just had to get out of here as soon as possible.

 

“So uhm Niall I have to go.” Calum said to Niall softly

 

“What? Why? Are you alright you looked like you saw a ghost” Niall said concerned about his friend

 

“Silly I’m alright just feeling tired, I didn’t sleep well last night.” Calum lied

 

“You know you’re a terrible liar Calum, now tell me what’s wrong?” Niall said looking serious.

 

“H-He is here Michael I don’t know what to do I just want to get out of here I’m not ready to talk to him yet.” Calum confessed.

 

“Oh shit." Niall said as he looked at the corner.

 

"Alright Cal do you want me to walk you to your car?”

 

“No it’s alright Ni, I don’t want to ruin everyone’s night I will be fine don’t worry about it.” Calum reassured and smiled.

 

He said his quick goodbyes to his friend and went with the tired story and quickly grab his coat and walked out of the hotel.

 

Meanwhile as Michael was back to reality he sees that Calum was leaving the hotel.

 

“Ashton, I gotta go.” Michael said panicked almost spilling his drink.

 

“Take it easy, just go get him back Mikey.” Ashton smiled as he looked at his best friend

 "Thanks Ash I will do everything I can." Michael said giving his drink to Ashton. 

Michael then quickly made his way through the crowd and went out the hotel to confront Calum.

 

Calum walked towards his car as he put on his coat, he hears footsteps from behind him and stopped.

 

Michael stopped and just kept quiet as he looked the beautiful man in front of him.

Calum turned around a little giving him a neutral look breathing slowly its the big moment he has being avoiding he just got to face him... now or never he look at Michael waiting for him to do something.

 

**But as they both looked at each other all they thought about on that moment was…**

 

**I want you back.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated :) let me know if you want me to continue this :P


End file.
